CANDU
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi, tapi ketika saatnya tiba ingatlah jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri tentang apa yang ada padaku - Sakura Haruno
1. Jepang, Tahun 1500

**CANDU**

.

.

.

**CANDU**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sakura H. – Sasuke U.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene, atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

Cerita ini adalah sekuel _**BAGIAN SEDIH PADA HUJAN**_

.

Mempersembahkan.

**Jepang, Tahun 1500.**

Sasuke berjalan dengan lambat, menikmati setiap langkahnya, di masa tuanya, berjalan dengan cepat terkadang membuat persendiannya sakit, dia mendengar akan ada yang pindah ke sebelah rumahnya, karena itu dia ingin menyapanya.

Dulu dia bukan orang seramah ini.

Tapi setelah tua, berbicara dengan orang lain terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"Haruno," ucapnya membaca papan nama keluarga di dekat pintu.

Kriet.

Pintu rumah keluarga itu terbuka.

"_Kaa-chan_! Sepertinya kita punya tamu."

Mulutnya terkatup rapat, matanya menatap tidak percaya pada anak kecil di depannya, tangannya bergerak untuk menggapai kepala anak kecil itu. "Ka-kau."

Anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar. "Namaku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal kakek."

Seumur hidupnya dia mencari anak itu kemana-mana, tidak. Tepatnya dia mencari Sakuranya, sekarang dia menemukannya, tapi mereka tidak mungkin bersama, itu mustahil.

Dia menangis.

"Kenapa kakek menangis?" tanya Sakura kecil polos.

Sasuke, dia hanya bisa menggeleng. Dia bahagia akhirnya bisa menemukan Sakura, tapi tidak dengan kondisinya saat ini, dia merasa tidak adil, mungkin inilah yang dewa katakan, hukuman yang harus dijalaninya karena berani mencintai seorang dewi.

"Ingatlah, namaku Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tentu, Uchiha _Ojii-san_." Sakura kecil tersenyum lebar.

Seketika pandangannya menggelap, dia juga bisa merasakan tubuhnya membentur tanah, dan teriakan Sakura kecil diikuti teriakan beberapa wanita lainnya, ah, inikah akhirnya. Dia bahkan baru beberapa menit bertemu Sakuranya, kini sepertinya dewa kembali memisahkannya dengan Sakuranya.

Benar. Dia adalah manusia terkutuk.

.

.

.

To be continue.

**A/N :**

Untuk 3 chapter ke depan akan diisi dengan versi sasuke, setelah chapter 5 akan diisi dengan versi sakura sampai cerita tamat yaaa, setelah melalui pemikiran panjang akhirnya aku membuat versi sasukenya untuk sekuel tapi porsinya sedikit awkwkw, karena aku mau fokus pada kisah sakuranya tapi kerasa nggak adil jika nggak nampilin apa yang harus dialami sasuke buat bersama sakura.

Jangan lupa review yaaa


	2. Perancis, Tahun 1647

**CANDU**

.

.

.

**CANDU**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sakura H. – Sasuke U.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene, atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

Cerita ini adalah sekuel _**BAGIAN SEDIH PADA HUJAN**_

.

Mempersembahkan.

**Perancis, Tahun 1647.**

"Kakak apa kau akan percaya jika aku adalah manusia yang dikutuk?"

"Kau juga harus percaya jika aku ini hantu kalau begitu." Jawab Itachi asal-asalan.

Sasuke menenteng belanjaannya dengan kedua tangannya, tahun ini dia berumur 14 tahun, "Di kehidupan sebelumnya ayah adalah seorang raja, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya."

Ini adalah kali kedua dewa membangunkan kutukannya, di dalam hatinya dia masih tidak percaya jika mendapat kutukan, tapi semua ingatan tentang kehidupan masa lalunya terasa sangat nyata, ingatan itu terasa seperti kemarin baginya.

Terutama perempuan bernama Sakura. Kemudian menjadi Sakura Haruno.

Dia harus mencari perempuan itu di kehidupannya saat ini, mungkin kutukan itu benar adanya, dia belum pernah bertemu Sakura secara langsung, dia hanya mengingatnya di dalam ingatan, lalu perasaan yang dia rasakan sekarang ini apa? Dia sudah jatuh cinta bahkan tanpa tahu siapa Sakura di kehidupannya saat ini.

"Aku juga sudah menemukan istriku." Ucap Sasuke dengan rasa senang.

Itachi tertawa keras. "Siapa?"

Mereka berhenti berjalan, lampu penyebrangan masih menunjukan tanda berhenti untuk pejalan kaki. "Dulu tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikannya."

"Dulu?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Hn. Matanya berwarna hijau, mungkin karena rambutnya berwarna merah muda jadi dia terlihat seperti musim semi berjalan," Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "namanya Sakura-"

"Sa-Sakura!" teriak Itachi.

Ckiit! Brak! "Aaah!" teriak para perempuan menggema di sepanjang jalanan kota.

Kedua mata Sasuke menatap tidak percaya. Buk. Ia menjatuhkan semua belanjaan ditangannya, dengan panik ia berlari ke tengah jalan raya, diikuti Itachi yang juga berlari mengikutinya.

Ia melihat darah yang mengalir di bawah sepatunya, air matanya keluar saat menatap wajah yang sangat dia rindukan penuh dengan darah, sepertinya di kehidupan ini mereka berada di umur yang sama, tapi dia bahkan belum sempat menyapanya. Apa memang harus setidak adil ini dewa padanya? Ini kedua kalinya dia melihat Sakura mati dengan kedua matanya sendiri, jika sudah seperti ini apa yang harus di lakukannya.

Sasuke menghapus darah di wajah Sakura dengan tangannya. "Maafkan aku Sakura." Ucapnya pelan.

"Sasuke." Panggil Itachi.

"Sepertinya aku memang dikutuk." Sasuke mengusap air matanya kasar.

.

.

.

To be continue.

**A/N :**

Buat ngemudahin link wattpad bakalan aku taruh di profil ya, karena versi wattpad bakalan update jauh lebih cepat dari sini, jadi kalo nggak sabar bisa langsung cek di wattpad yaaa

Jangan lupa review yaa

**Balasan Review :**

CEKBIOAURORAN : makasih ya udah review.

Crow on the wire : tabahkan hatimu nak awkwk, terima kasih udah review.


	3. Selandia Baru, Tahun 1890

**CANDU**

.

.

.

**CANDU**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sakura H. – Sasuke U.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene, atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

Cerita ini adalah sekuel _**BAGIAN SEDIH PADA HUJAN**_

.

Mempersembahkan.

**Selandia Baru, Tahun 1890.**

Setelah menjalani beberapa kehidupan tanpa Sakura, kini dia sedikit bersyukur, di kehidupan ini dewa atau apa pun itu memberikannya waktu bersama Sakura, meski pun dia harus membayar dengan nyawanya. Itu tidak masalah.

Setiap hari Sakura akan mengunjunginya, tersenyum padanya, menanyakan kabarnya, dan terkadang mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar.

"Apa hari ini menyenangkan tuan Uchiha?"

Dia tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura padanya.

"Hn. Apa harimu juga menyenangkan?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Tidak, hari ini cukup melelahkan." Jawab Sakura.

Dia menatap daun-daun coklat yang gugur dan jatuh di pangkuannya, tidak lama setelah itu rintik hujan mulai turun perlahan, dulu Sakuranya juga suka sekali dengan hujan, kini pun Sakuranya masih tetap menyukainya.

"Kau menyukai hujan?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, "Ya," Sakura menatapnya. "apa anda juga?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak terlalu," ia masih ingat betul ketika Sakura di bakar hidup-hidup di bawah hujan, itu membuat hujan tidak begitu menyenangkan untuknya. "harusnya hujan mampu memadamkan api bukan? Tapi ketika itu sepertinya hujan sedang tidak bersahabat, karena itu aku tidak menyukai hujan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Memang apa yang terbakar?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Seseorang yang tidak bisa dilihat orang selain aku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Apakah itu sejenis hantu?" Sakura menatapnya dengan penasaran.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Dia seorang dewi," dia menatap Sakura. "dokter harus ingat, dia adalah dewi terbodoh karena mau mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untuk manusia."

"Bukankah itu sudah menjadi tugas mereka tuan Uchiha?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke mengepal.

Sepertinya batas waktunya sudah habis, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, hidupnya sudah mencapai batas.

"Dokter ingatlah ini baik-baik..." Sasuke menghembuskan napas perlahan. "manusia itu tidak pantas mendapatkan nyawa seorang dewi, mungkin dewi itu berpikir jika itu yang terbaik tapi apakah dewi itu tahu, jika bisa saja manusia itu dikutuk karena menukar nyawa seorang dewi?"

Sasuke mencengkram erat pegangan kursi rodanya.

"Aku akan mengingatnya," Sakura tersenyum tipis. "sepertinya itu posisi yang sulit." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak masalah, kemarilah," Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk berlutut di depannya. "selama itu bersamamu," Sasuke memegang tangan dokter kesayangannya itu. "bukan hal sulit untuk menjadi manusia yang dikutuk."

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi roda sepenuhnya, dia tersenyum bahagia, menatap langit dengan perasaan puas, mungkin ini kisah yang menyedihkan tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa menikmati waktu bersama Sakura. Biarkan dia yang pergi lebih dulu, itu lebih melegakan daripada dia harus tersiksa melihat Sakura yang meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

"Sampai jumpa."

Pandangannya mulai gelap. Dia juga tidak bisa lagi merasakan tubuhnya. Kini dia kembali berpisah dengan Sakuranya.

.

.

.

To be continue.

**A/N :**

Sepertinya nggak ada yang protes karena isi chapter yang dikit banget, tapi sabar tinggal 2 ato 3 lagi, setelah itu bakalan masuk ke cerita Sakura. Jadi jangan lupa review ya awkwkwk


	4. Korea Selatan, Tahun 1988

**CANDU**

.

.

.

**CANDU**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sakura H. – Sasuke U.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene, atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

Cerita ini adalah sekuel _**BAGIAN SEDIH PADA HUJAN**_

.

Mempersembahkan.

**Korea Selatan, Tahun 1988.**

"Apakah anda nona Sakura Kim?"

Perempuan itu hanya diam menatap ke arah luar jendela, akhirnya setelah 10 tahun mencari dia menemukan Sakura. Tidak mudah memang menemukan Sakura di setiap kehidupannya, jika Sakura tidak mati berarti dia yang harus mengorbankan nyawanya, tapi kali terasa lebih mudah. Sangat mudah.

Jarak umur mereka juga tidak begitu jauh.

Hingga ia mulai berpikir inikah akhir kutukannya.

"Apa yang anda inginkan dari saya?" tanya Sakura dingin.

Di setiap kehidupannya sebelum ini Sakura selalu tampil dengan sangat mempesona, dan juga aura hangat yang selalu terpancar keluar, tapi kali ini, hanya ada Sakura yang bahkan tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Lee," dia tersenyum pada Sakura. "senang bisa bertemu denganmu nona Sakura, apakah semua baik-baik saja?" Sasuke melirik tangan Sakura yang penuh luka.

"Seperti yang anda lihat, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura dingin.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sedih.

"Tidak," Sasuke tersenyum.

"bagiku dirimu yang sekarang tidak baik-baik saja, dulu hanya aku manusia biasa yang berani mencintaimu, jadi jangan mencoba berbohong padaku," senyuman Sasuke menghilang. "kebohonganmu tidak akan berpengaruh lagi padaku."

"An-anda mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Kenapa? Apakah aneh? Dulu juga hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu."

"Apa maksud anda bisa melihatku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan anda." Sakura menatap Sasuke curiga.

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh gelas kopinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa melihatmu, mungkin itu yang dinamakan nasib? Yang jelas," Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya. "kau tidak perlu mengingatnya, bukan kenangan yang indah juga."

Sakura kembali menatap ke luar. "Maaf, aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang anda katakan."

"Kau tidak harus mengerti," Sasuke meminum kopinya. "sekarang kau hanya harus hidup bahagia, jangan memikirkan hal selain itu, saat ini kau mempunyaiku."

Perempuan itu memilih diam.

Saat mencari Sakura banyak informasi yang ia dapatkan, terutama tentang bagaimana perempuan itu berjuang untuk hidup, dia tidak tahu Sakura juga ikut dikutuk atau tidak, tapi kehidupan Sakura kali ini sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

CANDU

.

.

.

"Kenapa di sini ramai sekali, memangnya ada apa?" gumamnya.

Sasuke masih berjalan dengan riang, dia menatap orang-orang dengan pandangan biasa, perlahan tercium aroma hangus yang begitu menyengat, juga beberapa mobil pemadam kebakaran yang melewatinya.

"Apa ada kebakaran?" tanya Sasuke pada salah satu orang yang berada di sana.

"Benar, sepertinya rumah perempuan yang tinggal di ujung sana terbakar."

Sasuke terdiam.

Rumah yang tersisa diujung hanya milik Sakura, tidak mungkin bukan? Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke berlari, matanya bingung mencari-cari Sakura diantara orang-orang, untuk saat ini dia ingin berpikir jika Sakura baik-baik saja.

Buk. Kue yang di bawanya terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Sa-Sakura..." dengan kedua matanya dia bisa melihat rambut berwarna pink pudar itu menyatu dengan hitamnya abu.

Sepertinya ucapannya kemarin tidak mempengaruhi apa pun pada Sakura, sudah berapa kali dia melihat Sakura mati, sudah berapa kali dia gagal menyelamatkan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

_To be continue._


	5. Tahun 2016

**CANDU**

.

.

.

**CANDU**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sakura H. – Sasuke U.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene, atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

Cerita ini adalah sekuel _**BAGIAN SEDIH PADA HUJAN**_

.

Mempersembahkan.

Ketika dia menatap sekeliling yang dapat di lihatnya adalah pohon-pohon tinggi, titik-titik air juga membasahi pakaiannya, ngomong-ngomong soal pakaian, dia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia memakai pakaian kuno.

Dia juga melihat pedang di pinggangnya, yang paling aneh lagi adalah rambutnya menjadi panjang sekali.

"Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?" tanyanya heran.

Dia mencoba mengeluarkan pedang yang berada di pinggangnya. "pedang ini terlihat nyata," dia memasukkan kembali padangnya. "apa Itachi sedang mengerjaiku? Sialan."

Dia berjalan asal, bahkan beberapa kali hampir terperosot, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok perempuan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, kenapa di dalam hutan seperti ini ada perempuan? Bukankah semua ini semakin aneh.

Dia berjalan mendekat, matanya terus menatap perempuan itu.

Semua yang perempuan itu lakukan begitu indah dimatanya.

"Kau yang di sana."

Tidak ada jawaban, posisi perempuan itu tidak berubah sama sekali, sepertinya perempuan itu terlalu asyik bermain hujan. "Kau mendengarku?"

Perempuan itu menatapnya, bajunya sudah basah sekali, tapi wajahnya tidak terlihat kedinginan, apa setelah berjalan jauh dia menjadi berhalusinasi melihat perempuan cantik.

Perempuan itu berjalan mendeka dan menyentuh rambutnya.

Swiii. Jleb.

Dia terkejut.

Sebuah panah api menusuk dada perempuan itu, bahkan ujung panah itu menebus ke depan, kedua matanya membesar menatap perempuan itu jatuh ke tanah, tapi apa yang terjadi? Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh perempuan itu.

Darah terus keluar dari mulut perempuan itu, dan kemudian melebur menjadi satu bersama air hujan.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya!" ucap Sasuke frustasi.

Kepalanya mendadak pusing, matanya juga mulai kabur, semua ingatan tentang kehidupan-kehidupannya dulu mulai muncul perlahan, semua yang terjadi padanya dan perempuan di depannya, perasaannya, dan perjuangannya.

Kini dia sudah mengingat semuanya, hingga juga statusnya.

Gelap.

Sangat gelap.

Dia mencoba membuka matanya, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamarnya, untuk memastikan lagi dia melihat sekeliling, dia menghembuskan napas berat, sekarang dia benar-benar ada di kamarnya.

Sepertinya tadi dia bermimpi, tidak. Itu bukan sekedar mimpi biasa, karena hingga saat ini dia bisa mengingat jelas semua kehidupan yang pernah dia jalani dan perempuan cantik ditengah hujan itu.

Kutukan itu sepertinya masih berjalan. "Sakura..."

**Jepang, Tahun 2016.**

.

.

.

_To be continue_

**A/N :**

Ini adalah chapter terakhir bagian Sasuke, chapter besok sudah masuk bagian Sakura jadi jangan lupa komen yaa, seenggaknya aku pengen denger pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini, dan aku bakalan pertimbangin untuk ngebuat cerita ini tapi bagian Sasuke.


	6. Pertemuan

**CANDU**

.

.

.

**CANDU**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sakura H. – Sasuke U.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene, atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

Cerita ini adalah sekuel _**BAGIAN SEDIH PADA HUJAN**_

.

Mempersembahkan.

"Sakuraaa! Hari minggu ini kau akan kemana?"

Sakura menutup bukunya, merapikan beberapa berkas sketsanya, "Aku tidak bisa menemanimu, hari mingguku sibuk." Dia menatap wajahnya di dalam kaca, kemudian mengeluarkan lipstik _peach_ dari dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura melirik bosan. "Ibuku menyuruhku pindah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu, bagaimana?"

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas, "Kau yakin tidak akan sibuk dengan percobaanmu Ino? Kudengar jurusan kedokteran memiliki jadwal yang padat." Sakura berbicara dengan masih terfokus pada ponselnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan pindah jurusan saja." Ino menghela napas berat.

"Kau gila?!"

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa menerimaku," mata Ino kemudian berubah marah. "padahal ini baru seminggu kuliah tapi aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan jalan ninjaku hahaha." Ino tertawa dengan keras.

Bruk.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino

"Ponselku!" ucap Sakura dengan kaget.

Tanpa melihat penabraknya, Sakura berlari pelan untuk mengambil ponsel yang terpental agak jauh darinya, tangannya sudah bersiap untuk mengambil ponselnya tapi bukan hanya tangannya saja yang mencoba mengambil ponsel miliknya, sebuah tangan lainnya juga ikut meraihnya, dengan penasaran Sakura menatap orang di depannya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat.

Dengan cepat laki-laki itu mengambil ponsel milik Sakura.

"Maafkan aku karena menabrakmu, sepertinya ponselnya tidak rusak," laki-laki itu mengulurkan ponsel pada Sakura. "ah! Perkenalkan namaku Sai Shimura, jurusan arsitektur tahun kedua."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut padanya dan Ino, tipikal senior idaman.

"Ah! Terima kasih." Ino menerima uluran ponsel dari Sai.

Sai mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura, dengan pelan Ino menyenggol Sakura, dengan ragu Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sai, tangan laki-laki itu terasa agak dingin di gengaman Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno, jurusan arsitektur tahun pertama, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu senior." Sebisa mungkin Sakura membuat senyumnya terlihat natural.

Sakura melihat tangannya yang masih dijabat oleh Sai.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Ucap Sai.

"Eh?!" ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

.

.

.

CANDU

.

.

.

Tempat tinggal barunya berada di lantai 2, apartemen ini hanya memiliki 2 lantai, masing-masing lantai memiliki sebuah kamar yang luas, dan yang lebih penting adalah apartemen ini tidak jauh dari kampusnya. Ibunya secara khusus mencari sendiri tempat tinggal untuknya, ibunya terlalu khawatir padanya karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka tinggal terpisah.

"Kau tahu tetanggamu orang seperti apa Sakura?" Ino menaruh kardus di atas meja.

Dia berhenti di ujung tangga, "Hmm... pemilik hanya berkata jika tentanggaku orang yang tampan." Sakura melanjutkan perjalanan turunnya.

"Benarkah?!" teriak Ino girang.

Sakura menghela napas lelah melihat kardus yang masih menumpuk banyak, dia tidak bisa menyewa jasa pindah rumah, dia harus menghemat.

"Kau harus rela jika aku akan terus menginap di sini _Forehead_!" lanjut Ino, perempuan itu dengan girang berteriak dari lantai 2.

"Cepatlah kemari! Masih banyak kardus yang harus diangkat." Teriak Sakura.

Akibat ucapan Ino, dia akhirnya juga mulai penasaran dengan tetangga bawahnya, terasnya terlihat sangat rapi, informasi yang diberitahukan pemilik juga sangat tidak membantu. Mungkin besok dia bisa memberikan makanan untuk lebih mengenal tetangganya, dia harap tetangganya bukan orang yang merepotkan meskipun dia orang yang tampan.

Sakura membersihkan guguran bunga sakura di atas kardus.

"Kemana babi itu pergi? Dia harusnya membantuku sekarang," Sakura mengangkat kardus besar itu sendirian. "In-" ucapannya terhenti, ketika ia berbalik seorang laki-laki tampan berdiri persis di belakangnya.

"Mau kubantu?" laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis padanya.

Pemilik itu benar. Tetangganya memang benar-benar sangat tampan.

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha, aku tinggal di bawah," laki-laki itu tersenyum manis. "semoga kita menjadi tetangga yang baik, nona Sakura."

.

.

.

To be continue.

**A/N :**

Dari sini sudah masuk bagian Sakura, aku harap cerita ini nggak begitu panjang, jadi cepet selesainya awkwkw


End file.
